


Under the shining lights

by MadImpossibleJ



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadImpossibleJ/pseuds/MadImpossibleJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another PDS party and Simon manages to convince Kieren to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the shining lights

_**If you enjoy electronic music** , I suggest that you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKi2giB0aIQ) or [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuFQG6AfAr8) song while you read. _

*******

"I'm not gonna do it, Simon" Kieren repeated for the nth time and crossed his arms. He was feeling a fish out of the water in that place. Amy had dragged the both of them to another PDS rave and Kieren hated his inability to say no to her.

He hated the exaggerating amount of colorful lights; he hated the way too noisy electronic music playing across the room. Simon, on the other hand, didn’t look nearly as uncomfortable as he did and was trying to get him to have a good - or at least decent - time.

"Come on, Kieren, it's a party." He said in a pleading tone. Kieren couldn't see much, but he could swear that Simon was having a lot of fun with the situation and he hated it.

"I'm not a party person" he said but was very close to giving up. He had already given every possible explanation he could come up with and it was tiring him. "In fact, I'm the least party person you'll ever gonna meet."

"You can't just _leave_. Amy will be very upset."

"Simon..."

“Do you have anything better to do?” Simon asked and Kieren’s silence must have been a good enough answer, because Simon took him by the hand and said "Let's just go". Kieren saw himself being dragged across the dance floor and he was sure that if he could look at himself in the mirror he'd have the expression of a stubborn 12 year-old on his face.

They stopped right at the center of the floor, right under a set of speakers, which meant that the sound was particularly loud there. A new dubstep song had just started and when Kieren looked at Simon, he was surprised to see that he had closed his eyes and was trying to move in the rhythm of the song. What was even more of a surprise was that Simon didn't move clumsily like an amateur; he moved like someone who knew what they were doing and Kieren could not deny that it was a little bit... well, _hot_. He, on the other hand, had no idea of what to do.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music" Kieren shouted, fighting to be heard over the music. Simon smiled at the comment, without opening his eyes.

"I don't" he explained. "I'm just used to it. I was in and out of clubs a lot. For, you know, the drugs." Simon pretended that it was all okay, but he was clearly uncomfortable talking about his addiction - Kieren knew he hated to talk about the subject so he avoided asking about it.

Before the sudden bringing of the subject could make things awkward between them, Simon opened his eyes and laughed lightly at him.

"Are you gonna stand still all night or what?" He asked in a playful tone.

"I told you I can't dance, Simon" Kieren's voice sounded annoyed when he answered.

"Of course you can. Come here, I'll show you."

Kieren took a hesitant step towards him. Simon took him by the shoulders and started to move him around so he could follow the song. At first he felt as if his entire body was made of stone, but very slowly his movements started to flow more naturally and he hardly needed Simon's help.

"See, of course you can dance" Simon noted, clearly satisfied with himself. His hands ran down through Kieren's arms until they reached his hip and Simon pulled him closer.

"You just gotta let it flow through you, Kieren" he leaned in and whispered in Kieren's ear. The younger boy felt a ghost of a shiver run down his spine. With the help of Simon's hand to guide him, he slowly let his body move more easily.

He watched as the lights danced in Simon's face, giving his eyes all the sorts of different color tones. Kieren held his face with both of his hands and pressed their foreheads together. Simon’s eyes were locked with his and he looked at Kieren like he was the only person on the room. This was, somehow, an encouragement for him finally give in to the music and to the dance. He allowed his body to follow Simon's moves so they were dancing in a synchronized way, as if their bodies were one.

Kieren barely noticed when he pressed their lips together. He was only aware they were kissing when he felt the distant feeling of Simon's lips over his, of their tongues exploring each other's mouths as if they were doing this for the first time.

It wasn't a slow kiss, it was a kiss full of desperation and desire and they touched each other like they were at the end of the world and the Earth was going to explode within seconds. Simon bit his inner lip and then inclined Kieren's head back to kiss the delicate skin of his neck. Distantly, as if he was trying to feel something through an anesthesia, he could feel Simon sucking the skin and for a second he wished he was living again so the memories of those sucks could be marked in him for days. He ran his hand through Simon's hair and closed his eyes and all of sudden noticed how _right_ everything looked.

They were dancing naturally, their bodies moving together like they did this for ages; the music, which sounded annoying just a few moments before suddenly sounded perfect and seemed to fit their moves instead of the other way around; even the shining lights, that Kieren judged to be way too exaggerated, seemed to have the exact perfect colors to illuminate the room. He almost laughed when he realized how hilarious it was; Kieren Walker, dancing to a dubstep song on a rave and not only being okay with it, but thinking it sounded right.

But that was how things were around Simon, he guessed. Everything seemed to fall surprisingly into place, everything had the power to change from something somewhat bad into something, at least, decent.

He pulled him for another kiss and closed his eyes as he lost himself in Simon under the shining lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos/comments if you like! :)  
> So, I have no idea where this idea came from. All I know is that I was thinking about pretty much nothing and all of sudden I was like 'you know what I need? I need Simon and Kieren dancing really close and making out at a party' and then this happened.


End file.
